Recently, there have been provided IT devices such as a server, a storage, and a network device and various methods for monitoring conditions (an activation condition and the like) of various services (hereinafter, referred to as “IT services”) implemented by using the IT devices.
For example, a system for monitoring (hereinafter, referred to as a “monitoring system”) acquires information (a monitoring message and the like) indicating conditions of monitoring targets (IT services, IT devices, and the like) in real time, and outputs the information through a display or the like. In addition, there is a method of monitoring the information by a monitoring operator. In addition, the information, which indicates the monitoring target conditions, includes information which indicates that a failure has occurred in the monitoring target, and test results of various test items (a response time period, a CPU usage rate, and the like) performed with predetermined time intervals in order to confirm the activation condition of the monitoring target.
Patent Document 1 discloses an operation monitoring center that monitors operations of various network devices, such as a router and a server, and server devices as monitoring target devices, detects abnormality, and performs services such as notification to a customer, handling, and failure recovery of the devices.
Patent Document 2 discloses a failure information providing system including: a notification destination information storage unit that stores data on a user identifier and a contact destination of an operator belonging to a group to be notified in response to a failure message; a failure information storage unit that stores failure information in which a notification identifier is associated with the failure message; an authentication information storage unit that stores first and second access codes for each of the user identifier and the notification identifier; and a control unit that communicates with a user terminal of the operator.